The present invention relates to an information communication terminal device having a video camera and, more particularly, to an information communication terminal device which is convenient to carry and has a plurality of functions.
A portable telephone which can perform transmission and reception in a carrying destination is rapidly being spread as a portable information communication terminal device for personal use. The portable telephone is obtained by reducing the size of a telephone so as to be conveniently carried and by which a voice can be sent and received wirelessly between the user and the other side. The portable telephone, however, does not have the function of transmitting and receiving image data like a television telephone system.
As another portable information communication terminal device, a portable terminal (PDA) is known. Some portable terminals have the image data transmission/reception function and can transmit and receive image data. A portable terminal which is used on condition that it is connected to a portable telephone is the main stream at present. By carrying the portable terminal with the portable telephone, transmission and reception can be naturally performed.
The above-mentioned conventional portable terminal, however, has a main purpose to collect, process, transmit and receive data at a place the user has gone, so that it does not have a video camera unlike a television telephone system and does not transmit and receive an image generated from the video camera. Although the function of image transmission and reception and a telephone can be provided in connection with a portable telephone, the face of the other side of conversation cannot be confirmed.
A portable communication terminal under the present conditions is bulky as compared with a portable telephone and the size is not pocketable unlike a portable telephone, so it is inconvenient to carry.
Further, in case of employing the construction in which a portable terminal and a portable telephone are connected and used, since the portable terminal and the portable telephone have to be carried, it is more inconvenient to carry them.